


Running

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Mac at his finest, Mac typical violence, Meth mouth, Murder, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Theft, kidnaping, toe fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Mac gets out of Cainville the only way he knows how, and goes across the country to start his own life, but his demons won't let him go.





	1. Mac's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for my newest bff, RedMac69. She was the first person to answer my trivia question in The Sunday Date, and as promised, here is the story of you and Mac. I hope you enjoy it, love.

Chapter One

 

Mac was hiding behind the dumpster of the Luna Mesa waiting for his moment. He had finally reached his breaking point and was going to put a stop to Walter's shit once and for all. It was one thing that the asshole had practically made a slave of him since he was fifteen; it was one thing that he had treated him like a stale piece of shit and favored that douche bag half- brother of his.

What broke the camel's back, was when Walter let douche bag Devin have Regina. That little bitch was Mac's; he had made her his, and Walter had no right to give her away. He had been mulling this over in his head for weeks now; he had cut back on the alcohol and meth just to clear his mind enough to plan his destruction and mayhem properly. His first stop was the Luna Mesa. He was going to take every cent Walter had; empty the cash register and both safes. If he had to kill the bastard to get it done, so be it. 

The last customer had left ten minutes ago; Mac heard the front door lock and moved to the back of the building. He knew Walter didn't lock the back door until he left and planned to enter by surprise. He waited ten additional minutes before walking freely into the building.

"Hey dad, how's it going," Mac said sarcastically.

"What the fuck are you doing here Mac? Shouldn't you be at the cave cooking or killing something?" Walter said without looking up from his paperwork.

"You think you're fucking funny, Walter? Did you get a good goddamn laugh when you gave Devin your blessing and giftwrapped his fucking sister as a present?"

That got the old man's attention. "She's your sister too, Mac. You fucking had her."

"I fucking had her first!" he yelled. "You have fucked with me for the last time old man! I am going to fucking destroy you!"

Walter stood from behind his desk. "You're nothing but a little bitch, Mac. You're a good cook and a great soldier. I haven't made too big of a deal out of your indiscretions in the cave, so why don't you go find a fucking whore to keep you busy, or go to the cave and make me some money. I don't give a fuck which, just get out of my sight you little fucking bastard!"

Mac moved like a panther, jumping over the desk and knocking Walter to the ground. He pulled a hunting knife from the sheath hidden under his untucked shirt and stabbed Walter in the neck.

"I ain't your bastard no more, Walter!" He screamed. "I ain't your cook, I ain't your soldier, and I'm sure as fuck not your goddamn punching bag!"

He kept stabbing the man repeatedly; his mind had gone where it always did when he killed. He had zoned out and had become a killing machine.

When he finally stopped, he sat back on his knees and admired his work. Walter was unrecognizable; his face had been obliterated, and Mac wasn't finished with him yet. He moved down Walter's body and stabbed him in the chest through his shirt; that goddamn tattoo was gonna die as well.

Mac was well soaked in the blood of his dead father when he grew bored and stopped mutilating Walter's body. Drunk on the adrenaline, he struggled to stand, and crawled on all fours to the safe in the corner. 

He dug underneath the large steel box and ripped out a piece of paper taped to the bottom. Thank god he was sober, or else he wouldn't have been able to read the combination or operate the lock. He filled a duffle bag full with the contents of both safes and the cash register, then ran out the back door not casting another glance at the messy pulp on the floor.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac's next stop was the house where Devin and Regina were staying. He was going to carve a grin on that preppy douche bag's face. All the lights in the house were off, except the one in the back bedroom.

He crept around until he found an open window at the back of the house. Not bothering to close it after climbing through, he walked down the hall to the room where the light was shining.

He could hear them behind the closed door. Regina was pleading with Devin to stop whatever he was doing, but it was obvious he had no intentions of that. 

Mac didn't give a fuck what he was doing to her. He was sure he knew what it was; he had done the exact thing to her himself. He couldn't deny that he was becoming aroused by what he heard, and stood still and quiet as he let it continue.

He hadn't wanted Regina because he loved her; he didn't know why he wanted her, but it wasn't for love. He had marked her body permanently, and that made her his. 

He was tempted to rub one out right there in front of the door to their room, but didn't. That wasn't why he was here; he would take care of himself later. He had more important things to do first.

Bursting through the door, a startled Devin jumped up from the bed where he had been holding Regina. She was naked, with her hands tied to the headboard. The smarmy prick was setting on his knees between her legs, both wrapped around his waist.

Mac had forgotten that he was covered in the blood of their father, and stormed into the room with his knife raised and still dripping. His eyes were wild and feral, and he didn't hesitate before stabbing Devin in the stomach.

Regina screamed, but Mac couldn't hear it. His heart was beating in his eardrums and all he heard was white noise. He ran the knife up Devin's sternum to his throat, then pulled it out; blood splashed all over him and Regina.

After two or three minutes, he came to his senses and heard Regina's screams. He turned around and backhanded her, hard enough to draw blood on her cheek. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" 

She remained quiet as Mac untied her from the bed. She had turned her head to the side, refusing to look at either man. Mac picked her clothes up from the floor and threw them at her. "Get dressed and get the fuck out of Cainville; there's nothing keeping you here anymore."

"What about Walter?" She said in a trembling voice. "He's going to kill both of us."

Mac wrapped his hand around Regina's throat and pulled her up to face him. "What's left of Walter is laying on the floor of his office," he growled. "Get. Your. Ass. Dressed."

He let go of her and she fell back onto the bed. Mac waited until she began putting on her clothes and left the room, going out the front door to his truck. Taking a wad of cash from the duffle he went back inside and into the bedroom. Regina was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, her back to Devon's corpse.

"Get the fuck out of Cainville. I don't give a fuck where you go, just get as far from here as you can. Pick a direction and get on a bus." He laid the cash on the bed next to her and walked out of the room.

Regina jumped up from the bed and ran after him. "Wait! Mac, wait!"

He stopped at the front door and turned at her voice. "Thank you," she said quietly. "You deserve to be free too." He only nodded at her and walked out the door and down to his truck.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

His last stop before leaving Cainville forever, was the cave. He had been storing items there for a few weeks now in preparation for tonight. The first thing he did was change out of his clothes; he would burn them later, but now he had to move as fast as he could.

He threw all the meth he had stored at the cave into another duffle along with his overalls. He stepped over the blood and cum stained mattress on the floor and didn't even look back as he got back into the truck and headed west out of Hell.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac drove for four days; he took showers at truck stops and slept in the backseat of his Silverado. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol or a hit of meth, and was feeling the withdrawal. He was passing from Missouri into West Tennessee over the Mississippi River, and decided he would be stopping soon. He had thought about settling in Kansas, but wasn't sure if anyone would be looking for him, so he kept driving.

No one would miss Walter, or Devon, but everyone would know Mac was the one who had killed them. He didn't know if the cops would bother looking for him, or not. He was sure Walter's customers would be pissed, but none of them would have the mental capacity to know what to do about it.

Three hours later, he stopped to take a piss at a rest stop near the Davidson County line. He grabbed a state map, a Dr. Pepper, and a bag of spicy pork rinds while he was there. He was tired of being on the road and wanted to find a place to stay. He found a town outside the city called Hendersonville, and decided to land there.

He found a place called the Justice Motel, and pulled into the gravel parking lot. The place looked like it was forty years old, but it was cheap, and looked empty.

He took some cash out of the duffle and put it in his wallet, then got out and went inside. The old woman behind the desk stared him down hard before she spoke to him.

"You looking for a room?" She asked with distain.

"That's what the fuck you got here, ain't it?" Mac replied with just as much attitude. "Look, I been on the road for four fucking days and I need some goddamn decent food and a fucking nap. So, give me a room and tell me where I can eat; that's all I need from you."

The wide-eyed woman opened the guestbook registry on the counter and took a set of keys from the hooks behind her. Mac scribbled something illegible on the line, grabbed the keys, and threw a fifty-dollar bill on the counter. "I don't know how long I'll be here, but this should cover me for a couple of nights. I'll let you know when I'm leaving."

He slammed the book shut and grabbed the key from the old woman. Before he walked back outside, he remembered that he needed to eat. "Where's the food?"

"There's a restaurant around the corner. It belongs to us; anyone who stays here gets a discount on their order." 

Mac smiled, his rotting teeth on full display. "That's mighty nice of you sweetheart. I'll take you up on that."

His room stank like fucking puke, but it was clean. He checked under the bed and the bathroom for dead bodies, but didn't find anything. He took a quick shower to wake himself up, then got dressed and walked to the restaurant.

There wasn't a fucking soul in the place, and he sat down in the closest booth and drummed his fingers on the table.

After a couple minutes, an old man came out from the kitchen and handed Mac a menu. "Hello, you must be gentleman staying at the motel. My wife called down and told me you would be coming in for dinner. My name is Gerald; my wife Bertie and I own this place. What can I get you to drink?"

Mac looked at him like he was crazy. If this man was under the impression that he was a gentleman, his wife hadn't told him about their conversation.

"You got whiskey or beer?" He asked and opened the menu.

"We have beer, in a bottle."

"Good, I'll start with one of those, and the eight-ounce sirloin, well done, and a baked potato." Mac closed the menu and took his smokes out of his pocket. 

"Alright, sir. Melissa will be right out with your beer."

Mac lit a smoke as soon as Gerald was gone. He inhaled deeply, and looked around the restaurant. It was in the same condition as the hotel, but sadly, it was the nicest place he'd ever been in.

He was startled by a beer bottle landing on the table in front of him. Looking up, he saw who he assumed was Melissa. 

"Here's your beer. Your steak should be up in a few minutes. Can I get you something else while you waiting?"

Mac liked the looks of this one; she had long, light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He hadn't seen one this good looking since he left Cainville.

He smirked at her. "No sugar, I'm just fine. You're Melissa?"

"I sure am," she replied. She was a little creeped out by the guy, but she was always nice to the customers.

"Well, Melissa, my name is Mac. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."


	2. Mac's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac introduces himself to Melissa the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and comments. They fill my heart with love.

Chapter Two- Mac’s Fantasy

 

The steak had been decent, better than anything the Luna Mesa ever served. Mac had two more beers, and left Melissa a twenty-dollar tip on a fifteen-dollar meal. He handed it to her personally, and gave her a leering smile as he left. 

When he got back to his room, he was feeling more like himself. He opened a small baggie of meth and rubbed a generous amount over his gums. Turning on the tv for background noise, he fell back onto the bed. He thought about Melissa and smiled to himself; she was just his type. 

She wasn't one of those college, road trip bitches. She was a local; hard working and could probably give him a run for his money. He always liked a woman with some fight in her, and he could tell she had done some fighting in her time.

Just the thought of getting back to business made him hard, and he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down below his balls. He closed his eyes and settled deep into the mattress. Mac imagined Melissa in the cave, and began stroking his cock. 

He had her chained to the wall of the cave and he was ripping her clothes off. He sliced through her bra and pants with his knife, and smiled to himself as she screamed and begged him to stop.

His hand worked his cock furiously; he was leaking precum and ready to blow already. In his mind, he wrapped her legs around his waist and forced his large cock into her dry pussy. She screamed as he bottomed out in one quick thrust.

He could feel the pangs of his approaching orgasm and his balls began to fill up. He saw himself punishing her with his dick; each thrust ramming her body into the rock wall of the cave.

He bit her neck, chest, and breasts until blood ran down her skin. He could taste it on his tongue as cum gushed between his fingers and onto his stomach.

Mac laid still and let his heartbeat return to normal. He pushed his pants and underwear off his legs and threw them on the floor soon followed by his shirt. Sleep came quickly and his last conscious thought was that he might stick around for a while.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac didn't hear the soft knock on the door; he was naked, snoring, and lost in the deepest sleep he'd had in months. He was shocked out of his sleep when the soft knock became a pounding intrusion. 

He groaned loudly and kicked the covers onto the floor. "Hold your goddamn nutsack! I'm coming!" He yelled and answered the door in all his glory. Standing on the other end of the threshold, was Melissa, with a housekeeping cart.

"Well, well, well," Mac said, suggestively. "I like the wake-up calls they have around here. Much better than fucking alarm clock." He looked her body up and down; she was wearing an actual maid's uniform, and he had at least ten different fantasies running through his mind now.

"I'm here to clean the room; do you need the room cleaned?" She asked. He had the longest and thickest cock she had ever seen in her life, and was trying to look everywhere but down.

"I could definitely use clean sheets and towels," he said, and stepped away from the door so she could enter. "I might think of something else I need later"

Melissa pulled the cart through the doorway and started picking Mac's clothes up off the floor. He sat in the chair by the window and lit a cigarette as he watched her move around his room. "Do you have clean clothes or do you need a laundry? There's one down the street if you need it."

"I could use some clean clothes; I could use some new clothes. Didn't have much to bring with me." Daryl answered. He never took his eyes off her and unconsciously stroked his dick while her back was turned to him.

"If you have something clean, maybe you should consider putting it on. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable being buck ass naked in front of a stranger, or anything." Melissa said with sarcasm.

Mac gave her his million-dollar grin. "Aw honey, you don't have to be scared of it, it won't hurt you, unless you want it to, but if you'd prefer, I can put on my jeans." Mac walked to the chair where Melissa had laid his clothes and pulled his jeans up his legs; he tucked himself in, but didn't bother zipping them.

She was making the bed now; the smell of clean sheets invaded his nostrils, but couldn't hide the ever present stank of puke. He leaned against the dresser that held the television and continued watching her. 

"So, you work at the restaurant and the hotel?" he asked. He didn't give a righteous fuck what her story was, but he had to reel her in somehow.

"Yeah, I do the housekeeping and front desk during the day and the restaurant in the afternoon and evening." Melissa kept working and didn't let Mac distract her. "By the way," she said as she turned to look at him, "thank you again for the tip last night. These assholes around here are usually too cheap to tip; that was a nice surprise."

"You’re a good waitress, and a good housekeeper, looks like. I could've used you back home; I'm a slob." 

"Really? I never would have guessed that." 

He responded with a low growl deep in his throat. As much as Mac loved a woman with some fight in her, he hated a woman with attitude. Back home, he would have killed her and raped her as she took her last breath, but not today. Today, he was more interested in playing the game. As unnatural as it was for him, he was willing to bide his time. This was a new place, and a new life for him; he would wait as long as he could to bring her to him willingly.

"What would you guess about me?" He asked her.

She seemed to ignore the question, going on about her business finishing the bed. He allowed her silence, but moved with her as she went to the cart to grab clean towels. He followed her to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. He blocked the door as she tried to leave the room.

Melissa sighed heavily. "I don't know anything about you. I would feel uncomfortable assuming things; I don't do that." She gingerly pushed past him and went back to her cart. "There's a Wal-Mart about two miles down the road if you need some new clothes, or anything else."

Melissa began to push her cart out the door, but Mac reached out and grabbed her arm before she could move. "So, you're gonna be at the restaurant tonight?"

"My shift starts at two," she said and looked into his eyes. They were dark, and she shivered when he smiled at her.

"I guess I'll see you tonight, Melissa."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac took a shower and put his clothes from yesterday back on. He checked his wallet, grabbed his keys, then left the room. He looked around the parking lot as he sat in the truck. He didn't see Melissa anywhere, but didn't worry about it; he had to pick up a few special items for her before he invited her to come home with him.

The Wal-Mart was crowded, but he made his way through the store without incident. He picked up two packages of underwear, socks, and undershirts, then threw in three pairs of jeans, five flannel shirts, and one pair of steel toed boots. Then he moved to the other side of store to the paint department. He would be doing this in stages, which was another reason he could be patient. He was gonna do this bitch up right, and that took time and patience.

He had his list divided into shopping trips; he wasn't stupid enough to buy all his supplies at once, and he knew in what combination to buy them so there wouldn't be any suspicion. He picked up plastic drop cloth and a gallon of white paint; tomorrow he would come back and get a couple more things, and the next day, and the next until he had everything he would need. By that time, the rest of his plan would be in place and Melissa would be his.

There was a liquor store in the Wal-Mart shopping center, so Mac stopped in and bought a couple of bottles of whiskey before he went back to the motel. There were still a lot of shit he had to plan, and had bought a spiral notebook while he was shopping. He needed to find a place to bring his fantasy to life, and make it a reality.


	3. Mac's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Melissa have a drink.

Chapter Three- Mac’s Game

 

By dinner time, Mac had found three possible places to carry out his plan. He would drive by them tomorrow and decide which one he liked better. They were all warehouses in the industrial park, and he had to find out which one would most accommodate his need for privacy.

Half of one whiskey bottle was gone, and he decided to shower and change clothes; he wanted Melissa to know he had taken her advice and bought some new duds. After his shower, he put on new everything; underwear, socks, blue jeans, and the black and grey flannel he bought. He even combed his hair and put on deodorant; two things that had never been a priority for him.

He paused as he looked in the mirror. He still didn't give a shit about what he looked like, but Melissa would. He had to make himself as attractive as he could be, but he wasn't going to go overboard with it. If he couldn't attract her, he would just take her, like he always did.

The restaurant was a little crowded when he got there. There were at least ten tables and Melissa was working them hard. She hadn't noticed him walk in, but Gerald did. He greeted Mac and took him to a table in the back. 

"Melissa's got her hands full tonight. I've been helping her out, so I'll go ahead and take your drink order."

"I'll take a beer, and I want Melissa to take my order, so do what you gotta do to free her up."

Gerald looked at Mac curiously. "Of course, your beer will be right out."

Gerald went to the kitchen to get his beer, and as he was coming back to Mac's table, he stopped Melissa and spoke to her for a moment. Mac watched as her head turned and she looked at him. She turned back to Gerald, then took the beer from his tray.

Mac was smiling when she got to his table. "You're busy tonight," he stated.

She sighed loudly and sat the bottle on the table. "It's like this a couple nights a week, but we lost our other waitress last week so I'm on my own."

"He gonna hire someone else?" Mac asked with false concern.

"He better fucking hire somebody or he's gonna lose his last waitress," she replied. 

Mac laughed. "You ain't gonna take his shit, are ya?"

"I've never taken his shit. I've worked here for two years and he's always trying to dump his shit on me. I wouldn't have taken your table if he hadn't taken three of mine in return. He said you insisted on me taken care of you; I think you scare him."

"He should be scared of me," Mac replied. He gave Melissa a wicked smile. "If he makes you leave, he'll regret it."

Melissa cleared her throat and changed the subject. "What can I get you to eat?"

"Sirloin, well done and a baked potato. Bring me another beer too, beautiful."

She was surprised by the term of endearment, and assumed it was either a slip of the tongue, or just an annoying habit of his. Regardless, she blushed; it had been years since anyone had called her beautiful.

"Alright, I'll put your order in and get your beer. I'll be right back."

Mac watched her walk back to the kitchen; her ass swung back and forth like a pendulum and he was captivated. He couldn't help but think about burying his cock inside her tight asshole. After disappearing through the door, his attention moved around the room. He saw Gerald busting his ass at a table with two screaming kids and smiled to himself; fucker deserved it.

Melissa was back with his beer in minutes; he wanted to talk to her a little more, well, no, he didn't, but it was a necessary evil. Part of the fantasy was that she was willing and pliable, perhaps even in love with him; he had to make himself personable.

"Hey, if you get the chance, I'd like to talk to you," he told her.

"Um, okay. I can take a break when you're finished with dinner. A few of these tables should be empty by then, so it will be a lot less hectic."

"Sounds good, beautiful. I can't wait." Mac took a sip of his beer and watched her walk away again. He zoned out after that; thinking about his plan, he imagined her everyway he would have her. He hoped that holding out and being patient would make the experience sweeter. He had never taken the time or the opportunity to pursue someone before, and he wanted it to be worth it for both of them.

Melissa brought Mac his food and another beer; he winked at her when she looked at him and he could swear she blushed a little. As he ate, he noticed four of the tables emptied and Melissa visibly relaxed. He hadn't thought about what he would talk to her about, but he was going to try to get her to have a drink with him. Mac would ask her back to his room; if she said yes, he would make a move. If she said no, maybe he could take her to a bar and find out more about her. Either way, he would be seeing her later tonight.

When his plate was clean and he had finished his third beer, Mac looked around the room and spotted Melissa cleaning a table. He got up and walked over to her; putting his hand on her lower back, she jumped and he snickered.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he said, and moved to stand in front of her. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm ready for the check."

"You scared the ever-loving fuck outta me! Don't do shit like that!" She yelled. There were only three tables left and all their eyes were on Mac and Melissa. 

"Sorry," Mac mumbled unintelligibly. "Didn't realize you were wound that tight."

"It's alright; I'll get your check." She smiled apologetically. "Why don't you go back to your table and I'll bring it to you." 

"Yeah, alright. I'll see ya over there." Mac didn't take well to being yelled at or told what to do; that ended the moment he took Walter's life, but he would forgive her this time because she didn't know him yet. If she ever did it again, he would make her regret it.

Melissa was all smiles when she brought Mac his check. "I'm taking a twenty-minute break. Gerald said I deserve it; I think he knows how pissed I am."

"You're not the only one whose pissed," Mac replied. "I'll go pay the tab, why don't you meet me at my truck?"

"Alright, let me take this damn apron off; I'll be out there in a minute."

Mac stood and walked to the register once Melissa had walked back into the kitchen. The old bat that had given him the room was standing behind the counter when he got there. "I hope your meal was good," she said as she took his money. "I apologize if you had to wait for anything. That girl can't handle a rush."

Mac slammed his hand down on the counter. "She can handle it fine; I've got no complaints with her. You and your husband need to hire her some help and give her a few days off. She deserves it with everything you fuckers do to her. Next time I come in here and see her like that, y'all are gonna answer to me, got that?"

Bertie didn't say a word, just gave him his change and a contrite "thank you" as he walked out the door. Melissa was standing by his truck and he lit a smoke as he walked toward her. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mac snake up next to her and leaned against his truck. "I'm sorry you've had a bad night. What time do you get outta here?"

"Restaurant closes at nine; I'm usually out the door by nine-fifteen or nine-thirty. Why?"

Mac cleared his throat. "Would you like to have a drink with me, after work? I got some whiskey in my room. Might help you relax."

Melissa was a little surprised by the offer. Whiskey sounded heavenly right now, but she wasn't about to go to his room with him, alone. "A drink, or two, or three, sounds good. I could really use that tonight, but there's a bar I like to go to; it's about three miles away. It's a nice place, and they know me. Could we go there?"

Mac smiled, rotting teeth shining in the moonlight. "That's great. I don't care where we are; I just want to see you relax and have a good time. I'll stop by at nine and wait for ya."

"Thank you, Mac. It's been a while since somebody took me out for a good time." She winked at him and move away from the truck. "I better get back. The sooner I can get shit taken care of, the sooner I can get out of this shithole."

"Alright, I'll see ya in a couple hours." Mac stood directly in front of her, put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "I'll show ya a good time."

"I bet you will," she replied. As she walked back to the restaurant, she turned back to him. "I see you went shopping. You look good in clean clothes."

Mac only nodded at her and she turned back toward the restaurant. This wasn't going to take as long as he thought. Maybe it had been a long time for her and she was desperate; maybe she was a sucker for pretty words and nice gestures. Didn't matter either way, he was well on his way to a good time, regardless.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac was sitting in his truck at nine o'clock on the dot. He could see her through the windows; sitting in one of the booths, counting her tips and eating something. Gerald and that bitch wife of his were cleaning tables and sweeping the floor. Mac had made up his mind that he would end them like he ended Walter; they were no better than that bastard that called himself Mac's father.

He lost track of time and his mind wandered; he didn't notice Melissa come outside and stand beside the passenger's side door. Mac was startled by her knocking on the window and leaned over to unlock the door.

"Sorry," he said as she climbed in. "Wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay; you still wanna go for that drink?" 

"Of course I do. I'm always up for a drink with a beautiful woman." He said and winked at her as he started the engine.

"Just pull out of the parking lot and take a right. You'll go down about a mile and take a left; I'll show you where it is." Mac hummed at her and pulled out onto the road. 

They drove for a few minutes in silence, then Melissa's curiosity got the best of her. "Are you this charming with every woman you meet, or is there something special about me?"

Mac laughed. "I ain't charming; never wanted to be charming. I am who I am, but you'll see more of that when the time comes. There is definitely something special about you though."

She blushed, and didn't know how to respond to that. They fell into silence again until they pulled into Hannah Flannigan's Pub. Mac had never seen a bar that looked like this; there were minivans in the parking lot. Melissa saw the confusion on his face and explained.

"The bar is in the back; the front room is more a family oriented restaurant. We can go in the side door and avoid all that happy family shit."

They got out of the truck and he followed her around to the side of the building. She was greeted as soon as she walked in. They went to the bar and Melissa introduced Mac to the bartender, a middle-aged man named Peter. She ordered a Jamison straight and Mac ordered the same. When their drinks were ready, Melissa headed off to the back of the room and found a table in the corner. Mac took his wallet out of his pocket and handed Peter a one-hundred-dollar bill.

"This should take care of us for the night, but if it don't, let me know." Peter agreed and sat the bill underneath the cash register. When he got to the table, Melissa had taken the clip out of her hair and it hung loosely around her shoulders. Mac could clearly see that long, silky hair fanned out on the ground beneath him.

"This is a pretty decent place," Mac observed. "My dad owned a bar back in Utah; it was a shithole, but it made good money."

"A friend of mine brought me here a few years ago, and I've been coming back ever since. They got good booze and live music, and if you can avoid the kids and their parents, it's a good time."

"I've never been to an Irish pub before; I like it. You feeling any better?"

Melissa sighed. "I'm starting to, but it's gonna take more than one of these to get me all the way there."

"Don't worry about that. It's on me tonight; I'll carry you home if I gotta." Mac watched as her lips touched the edge of her glass; she had nice, plump lips. The kind that would be a piece of art with his dick between them.

"So, are you just passing through, or are you here for a reason?" she asked as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I was just passing through; didn't have a specific place I was headed, but I might stick around for a while. I think it might be worth it to stay."

Melissa hummed and took a sip of her drink. "This ain't a big city, but it's nice. I came here three years ago, and look where the fuck I landed. There's jobs around here if you're interested; most people around here work at Dupont Chemical."

Mac laughed. "That's a job I could probably do, but I don't need no job right now. My daddy died and left me everything; I got enough to get along for a while."

Melissa grinned. "So are you one of those anonymous millionaires who give their money away to hard working strangers, because if you are, you've seen how hard I work." She said and laughed.

He noticed that Melissa's glass was almost empty and stopped a waitress that was at the next table. He ordered two more whiskey's and told her to tell Pete that they were for Melissa. When the waitress was gone, Mac looked across the table at her; if his money attracted her, he would use it.

"I don't do no damn good deeds, unless it's gonna get me what I want." He leered at her and licked his lips. "You a do gooder?"

"Not anymore," Melissa answered. "I learned my lesson years ago, nobody is gonna do anything nice for me just because I do nice things for them."

"Damn straight," Mac said. 

They fell into another silence and Mac ordered two more whiskeys. She was starting to feel the alcohol, he could see it. Her eyes began to droop and her limbs turned to jelly.

After five drinks, Mac helped her out of the bar and into his truck. He was impressed with her ability to drink; she had been smart enough to have a couple glasses of water at some point, so she wasn't sloppy, just a bit woozy.

She gave him directions to her house, and when he pulled into the driveway, Mac hit the switch on his door and locked them in.

He grabbed her by the back of her head with one hand and kissed her hard. He grabbed her breast with the other and squeezed until she whimpered into his mouth.

Melissa's head was spinning and she was scared. When he pulled away from her lips, she screamed and tried to get out of the truck. Mac pulled her back to him and wrapped one leg around hers, keeping her in place. 

She tried to push him away, but he took both of her wrists in one of his hands and held them. "The things I'm gonna do to you, sweetheart. I'm gonna love you better than any man can."

Mac ripped her shirt open with his free hand and dove down onto her breast, teeth bared. She screamed when he punctured her skin and sucked on the blood pouring from the wound.

When he looked up at her, blood all over his face, he kissed her again, making sure to cover her lips with her own blood. Then he reached behind him and unlocked the door. 

"You are so beautiful," he said in a rough voice. "You better not even think about running or hiding from me, because I will find you; I will find you and love you."


	4. Melissa's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is a hot mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short. I wanted to get things from Melissa's pov and this seemed like the perfect place for it.   
> If anyone doesn't like what I'm doing with Melissa, you can shut it. I have plans for her, and they aren't what your thinking, so either keep reading an enjoying, or don't. I don't want to offend anyone, but this is Mac. He is dark, and sick, and perverted, and violent; and he looks like Norman Reedus :)  
> I love you all!!!!!!!!!<3

Melissa ran from the truck to her front door; blood dripping from her breast and down her clothes. Mac sat watching her struggle to put her key in the lock; the headlights of his truck silhouetting her shape against the house. When the lock finally turned, she stumbled inside and ran into the bathroom; not noticing that Mac was still parked outside. 

She stripped off her clothes as she ran through the house, and was naked by the time she got to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she turned the shower on and jumped in before adjusting the temperature. The water cascaded over her body, burning the spot on her breast where Mac had drawn blood.

Zoning out, Melissa remembered the first time she saw Mac at the restaurant. She had thought him handsome, until he smiled. He creeped her out after that, but had been nice; despite the leering looks he had given her.

The tip he left was a blessing; business had gone down at the motel and restaurant in the last few months, and tips weren't an important part of the dining experience for those who still came in to eat. She felt weird about accepting it; hoping that it didn't indebt her to him somehow, but he had gone back to his room by the time she found it lying on the table, and didn't have to find out.

Sinking down the wall, Melissa sat in the tub as the water hit her legs. Her breast had stopped bleeding, but she still felt discomfort from the bite. She wasn't crying, and she had calmed down quite a bit. 

She thought back to that morning in Mac's room. Seeing him answer the door naked had been unexpected, and a little uncomfortable, but she liked the fact that he was brazen enough to do it. It was an impressive sight, she had to admit, and had thought about it later, after she had left his room.

The things he had said to her made her feel uncomfortable, but had also turned her on in a weirdly fascinating way. No man had ever spoken to her like that; his approach bewitched her and made him seem mysterious. He hadn't offended her; part of her found it exciting. Men like Mac were rare in her life.

Her husband had been a sociopath; he didn't use his hands to hurt her, he used his words. He never once told her she was beautiful, he never wanted to touch her or kiss her. Mac had complimented her and flirted with her, sort of. Her husband never supported her or fought for her; Mac had been pissed at the way she was treated at the restaurant and something about that had made her feel good, at the time. 

Mac had treated her nicely, well, nicer than anyone else had in a long time. She was willing to ignore the teeth; hers had been stained from copious amounts of tea and coffee over the years and she felt it was a very petty thing to consider, since he had been so nice to her and given her such a large tip.

He seemed genuinely concerned for her that night, and angry at Gerald for having put her in that situation. Melissa had a good time with him at the bar; it didn't seem like he was trying to get her drunk, because he had also bought her two bottles of water so she wouldn't get sick. She was very confused.

No man had ever been that aggressive with her; touched her in such a rough, violent way. There had been a time, when she was much younger, that she had wanted that. She had always liked it rough and her men demanding.

Her husband hadn't been like that at all. He rarely ever wanted sex, but when he did, it was the same fucking thing every goddamn time. She had been adventurous in her youth, but that man had sucked her dry of it.

Melissa realized then, that Mac's aggressiveness had made her wet. He had been the right kind of rough with her; his lips and hands felt good, and his words had shaken her core. Had they been threats or promises? Mac could be the man who brought her back to life, she thought. He could give her all the adventure she had been craving since she married the sociopath. 

She could live with Mac, restless and free; live out what few years she had left happy and fulfilled. She smiled to herself and decided that she would observe him to find out if he really was the man she hoped he was, and then make her move.


	5. Mac's List

Mac woke the next morning with a smile on his face, the taste of Melissa's skin on his lips, and the image of blood dripping from her breast, in his mind. He felt as if a new day was dawning for him. He knew everything was going to work out, because she was attracted to him. Mac could feel it in her heartbeat and see it in her eyes; Melissa was his true love.

He felt happy and excited for the first time in his life, and jumped out of bed and into the shower. He wanted to call her; tell her good morning and that he had such amazing plans for her, but he didn't have her number. It hadn't been a priority, and never occurred to him.

While in the shower, he revised his plan; he didn't want to wait anymore. Having a taste of her last night had lit a fire in him. He would complete his list as soon as possible, and get this show on the road. As he left the motel, he took both his shopping and locations list; this was going down as soon as possible.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

He stopped and got something to eat first. The Burger King wasn't busy, so he went through the drive-thru and ate on his way to Ace Hardware. There, he purchased a chainsaw only; he knew what combinations of items could be purchased without suspicion, and had written the list accordingly.

His next stop was Hickory Home Hardware; a place he had found in the Yellow Pages, and purchased cable ties and latex gloves. He rounded out his shopping at three additional places where he obtained bleach, trash bags, and a large suitcase. There were a couple other items he had been thinking about, but he had to find their place first. He needed to know if he would be able to decorate it the way he wanted. 

He had three warehouses on his locations list; they were all in close proximity to each other, so it wouldn't take long to check them out. It ended up taking the better part of two hours, but he settled on an abandoned machine shop on the county line. It was 25,000 square feet; he would be able to keep Melissa in one area and turn the rest into his own lab.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

It was late afternoon when he returned to the hotel, and Mac was tired. He immediately noticed that Melissa had been there to clean the room. Smirking, he laid down on the bed. He had been too busy to think about the previous night, and so he took a few minutes to let it run through his mind.

She was so much more beautiful than the girls and women he had known in Cainville; she was older, more mature, and surely knew exactly what she wanted. Mac could tell that she wanted him; he smelled her arousal when he bit her. 

He could have knocked her out and taken her back to the hotel room, but Mac wasn't going to do that. He wanted to tease her a little and see if she would come to him for more.

In his head, Mac could still hear the noises she made; her scream caused his dick to stiffen. He loved a screamer, and she could put Jaime Lee Curtis to shame. It took every ounce of will power he had to unlock the door and set her free. 

She pretended to be afraid, but he knew better; he knew that she liked it. Mac could tell by her arousal that she wanted it, the way he liked giving it. 

Mac decided to take another shower, so he stripped off his clothes and tossed them onto the bed. Turning on the water, he let it get hot while he stroked his hardening dick; he was truly excited over the recent developments with Melissa, and was starting to lose his cool. He wanted to sink his dick in her as far as it would go, and the anticipation was killing him.

He continued to stroke himself as the water hit his skin. His head rolled back onto his shoulders and he ran through his plan one more time in his mind.

Mac would take her when the opportunity presented itself; he hoped he would be able to get her back to his room, and that seemed plausible now that he knew she liked him. If he couldn't get her there, he would find an excuse to drive her to her house, and take her there.

Behind his closed eyes, he could see his hands ripping and tearing at her clothes. He could hear her moaning and screaming; begging him to be rougher with her and fuck her like a whore. Of course, Mac would be more than happy to oblige her.

His hand worked his dick hard and fast; Mac held it with a vice grip that he knew would never be able to match Melissa's tight ass. He grunted and groaned as he christened the tile wall of the shower, and grinned a wicked grin. He knew that soon he would have a tight, warm hole to cum into, and wouldn't have to waste his seed on a shower wall.


	6. Mac's Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

Chapter Six- Mac’s Trouble

 

Mac considered not going to the restaurant that night; he didn't know what proper protocol was for a situation like this. Should he give her time to think about how she feels, or should he go see her and try for something more?

After his shower, he laid on the perfectly made bed, naked and flipping through the tv stations. He paused on the news for a while, but then continued to zoom through the channels. There wasn't anything on that caught his attention, until he saw a commercial for a horror movie marathon scheduled for later that week.

Mac loved horror films; they were the only things that ever made him happy growing up under Walter's thumb. He would readily admit that he had gotten some of his best ideas from those late nights watching any one of the Friday the 13th, or Halloween films. It would be a great way to find out more about Melissa, and her preferences.

Mac checked his phone and saw that it was close to four o'clock. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and his stomach was starting to growl. It was way too early for supper, but he needed something on his stomach, so he got dressed and walked outside. Looking over at the restaurant, he debated whether to go in, and after thinking about it for a couple of minutes, he walks toward the restaurant and through the front door. 

The place was empty, except for good ole Gerald and Bertie, who were sitting in a booth talking. Gerald looked up at him and after saying something to his wife, got out of the booth and came toward him. 

"Got here at a good time," he said to Mac. "Sit anywhere ya like. I'll go tell Melissa you're here."

"I'm not staying; just want to speak to her if she's got time." Mac said. It had crossed his mind that she wouldn't want to talk to him, but only for a second. He knew she'd want to see him again.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get her." Gerald turned away from him and went back into the kitchen without pretense. Soon Melissa came out; she seemed hesitant to look at him, but walked right up to him and smiled.

"Hi Mac. How come you're not staying for supper?"

"Too early to eat; just gonna grab a snack somewhere. I was wondering if you'd want to go somewhere and have dinner with me tonight, after you get off." Mac was looking at her intensely and Melissa was squirming under his gaze.

"Do you like barbeque? There's a great place called Center Point, it's on Main Street. If that's okay, then be back here at nine." Melissa didn't wait for a response; she turned away from Mac and went back to the kitchen. He was put off a little by her reaction to him, but quickly forgot about it; she had agreed to see him, that was all that mattered. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Melissa hadn't expected to see Mac tonight. She hoped that he had enough decency, or even remorse, to not show up or try to see her. She was still confused by what had happened and why. His motives were unclear; did he want her and think that attacking her was the best way to show it, or was he one of those psychopaths you see on the ID channel? She was still debating with herself whether to find out.

Her heart wasn't going to last much longer. She could tell that it was getting weaker and weaker over time, and without insurance, the medication and doctor visits had stopped. She hoped she still had time to knock a few things off her bucket list; not any of the big ones like travel overseas, or be a published writer, but maybe Mac could give her a few thrills before she kicked the bucket.

She had been smoking a cigarette by the dumpster behind the restaurant when Gerald came out and told her that Mac was there, and wanted to speak to her. Smoking was something she had started this morning; she was still feeling stressed over Mac, so she stopped at the gas station and bought her first pack.

She inwardly groaned when Gerald told her, but was also a little excited at the prospect of seeing him again. She was curious as to what he wanted to talk to her about; she doubted it was to offer an apology for what he had done, he didn't seem like the type of man who gave apologies for his actions. The fact that he wasn't staying to eat, also made her wonder.

The way Mac looked at her when she walked into the dining area equally unnerved and comforted her; his eyes seemed to bore through her soul. Melissa didn't think it was possible for her body to shake in fear, yet feel a fire inside her at the same time, so she willed herself to stay calm.

When Mac revealed that he wanted to take her to dinner, she thought it could be interesting. He did intrigue her, that she wouldn't deny, and the part of her that longed-for adventure and attention, immediately decided that she wouldn't let this opportunity pass her by. 

She gave him an ultimatum; show up and take me to this specific place, or don't. She's sure he'll be there at nine, maybe before. She had no idea how their night will go, but she was very interested to find out.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac was both pissed off and aroused by Melissa's reaction to him. She seemed dismissive of him, but had agreed to see him after her shift, so he knew he had been able to get inside her head. She gave him the impression that she wouldn't take his shit, but he knew it was just an act; she liked the shit he dished out.

It was the second time she had acted that way toward him. He had been willing to ignore the night before at the restaurant when he had asked for his check, but there was no reason for her to talk to him like she had today. He would have to teach her that he deserved respect, and make sure that she knew how to give it.

Having a few hours to kill, Mac thought about what he wanted from their dinner date tonight. He wanted to touch her again; Melissa has the softest, silkiest skin he had ever felt. Her breasts were an easy fit in his large hands, and her mouth had been warm and inviting; an almost perfect fit for his cock.

After he left the restaurant, Mac drove to the Speedway down the street and filled up his tank. Going inside, he stocked up on snacks and beer; he needed something to take his mind off Melissa, and food, booze, and tv would do the trick.

He started with a bag of Cheetos and a sack of those little chocolate donuts. He stared blankly at the television not realizing that he was watching the national news until he heard the words Cainville, Utah.

He snapped out of his daze quickly and turned up the volume. Apparently, Walter and Devon's bodies had been found. They played an interview the local newscast had with a regular patron of the Luna Mesa, an old drunk that Mac had beaten the shit out of a few years back when he hadn't been able to pay his enormous bar tab.

The man was positive that the oldest son of the bar's owner was responsible for the carnage, because he was an addict and a loose cannon who, he was sure, had been responsible for a few other murders in their small town.

The police confirmed that Mac was missing and presumed on the run. A less than flattering picture of him was shown to all who were watching, and Mac flew into a rage. The only people he knew could identify him were Melissa and the old couple. He knew there wasn't a television in the restaurant, but there was one in the lobby of the motel.

It was only six o'clock, but Mac was getting fidgety and needed to take care of this snafu as soon as possible. He packed up all his belongings and purchases, and threw them into the truck, then drove it a few feet to the motel lobby.

Bertie was sitting behind the desk, a cigarette between her lips and her eyes firmly fastened to the tv screen. Mac was relieved to see that she was watching and old Cary Grant movie and not the nightly news.

"Can I help you?" She asked, obviously bothered by the interruption.

"Just wanted to let you know that tonight is gonna be my last night here. I'll be moving on tomorrow sometime."

Bertie turned to face him. "Well, we'll be sorry to see you go. I know Melissa will too; she seems to like you."

Mac liked hearing that and gave the older woman a toothy grin. "Well, I like her too. Gonna go see her right now. Hope you have a good night; stay safe. You never know what kind of crazies are out there."

Bertie thought it was strange that he would say that, but thanked him for his concern and wished him well. 

The restaurant was just as dead at six o'clock as it had been at four. Melissa was sitting in a corner booth by the window eating a sandwich and reading a book. Mac walked right up and sat across from her, startling her good.

"Oh my God, Mac you scared the shit out of me." She looked at her watch and realized what time is was. "You're a little early; did something happen? Are we not going out tonight?"

"Still going out as far as I'm concerned. I just noticed that there ain't nobody here and thought you could skip out early. It would give us more time together; maybe we could do something else besides have dinner."

"I can't leave," she told him. "Gerald would fucking shit if I left before closing, then he would fire me."

"So what? He fires you? You don't need this fucking job, and he treats you like shit. I got money, I told you that. I can take real good care of you, if you'll let me. Where is the bastard anyhow?"

"He went into the kitchen a few minutes ago. I heard some banging back there so I assume he's cleaning up."

Mac smirked. "I'm gonna go have a talk with him; tell him he needs to close up for the night."

"I doubt you'll be able to convince him," Melissa said as Mac stood up from the booth.

"Don't you worry about that. I can be very convincing when I want something."

With that, Mac disappeared through the swinging doors into the kitchen. Five minutes passed before he came back out; he looked pissed off, but didn't say anything about his conversation with Gerald. 

"If you got any shit you need to bring with you, grab it and let's get the hell outta here before he wakes up."

Melissa's mouth dropped wide open. "What did you do, Mac?"

"Motherfucker got mouthy with me. Told me I couldn't take you, so I knocked him the fuck out."

"Oh God! Is he okay?" Melissa asked. She wasn't freaking out, but felt a kind of satisfaction fall over her. She regretted that she hadn't been able to witness it.

Mac grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the restaurant. "You don't need to worry about him. He ain't never gonna treat you like shit again." Mac said, and turned the open sign to closed before slamming the door behind them.


	7. Melissa's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Melissa have dinner and conversation, then an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape/non con. As I've stated before, if you don't know who Mac is, you probably shouldn't be reading this.

Chapter Seven- Melissa’s Mistake

 

"I need to go home and change clothes." Melissa said as Mac tore out of the parking lot. "I assume we have time for that."

Mac hummed to himself. "Suppose so. We got time to do whatever you want." He laid his hand on her thigh. "We don't have to go eat if ya don't want to."

"Are you hungry?" She asked him. "We can still go out if you want, or I can fix something at the house."

While at a stop light, he looked over at her. "I've never had a woman cook a meal for me. I'm not gonna pass that up."

When they arrived at Melissa's house, Mac was surprised that it was decorated so nicely. "Didn't think a waitress would be able to afford a place as nice as this."

Melissa walked into her bedroom and quickly locked the door. "I can't, really. I rent it from Gerald and Bertie, but all the stuff on the inside is mine. Most of the furniture I got in the divorce; the rest belonged to either my mom or grandma."

She changed into a pair of snug fitting sweat pants and t-shirt and walked back into the living room. Mac was looking at the pictures on her end tables. "So, this your family?" He asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, most of them. Some are friends I had back when I was married." Melissa said as she rummaged through her pantry.

"They ain't your friends no more?" Mac meandered his way into the kitchen and watched as she moved around the room, taking out ingredients for whatever she was making. 

"I left him before I filed for divorce. Most of them supported me and even encouraged me to leave him, but I haven't been back home since then. I haven't seen them in years and we've just grown apart."

Mac sat at the table and regarded her with curiosity. The news of her divorce didn't shock him; he really didn't give a shit, but he knew that it must have been a bad experience for her if she up and left him like that. He didn't give a fuck about what had happened to her, it couldn't have been any worse than what he was planning on doing.

"So, what ya cooking?" He asked.

"Tacos," she replied. "I love to cook, but getting home after nine o'clock doesn't leave me any time to do it, so I buy a lot of put together meals; anything that's quick and easy."

"Can't go wrong with tacos," Mac said. "We used to have a decent Mexican place back home, but the place burned down a few years ago."

"Well, if you like Mexican, there's a little place about twenty minutes away, in Antioch. It's called La Terazza; best Mexican I've ever had. Maybe we could go there someday?"

Mac didn't answer Melissa directly, only hummed to let her know that he had heard what she said. There was no way in hell they would go there; no one in this town would ever see his face again, or hers.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

After dinner, Mac sat at the table and watched Melissa clean the kitchen. He always liked watching a woman work; he preferred them naked while doing it, but she looked good in those tight sweats and shirt, so he was happy.

He was also happy with the fact that she made him a meal. He never kept a woman around long enough to use her domestically, but she was a good cook and housekeeper; he could use someone like that if he ever decided to settle somewhere.

Once she was done, Melissa asked him what he wanted to do. Surprisingly, Mac told her that he just wanted to talk for a while, so she took a bottle of whisky and two glasses from the cabinet and they sat down on the couch.

"How long were you married?" He asked her and poured whiskey into each glass.

"Twelve years; divorced for three. Looking back, I'm surprised I stayed that long, but I was happy for a little while. When I found out what kind of a man he really was, I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid."

"He beat you?" Mac asked. He sounded almost pissed off when he said it, and maybe he was, a little bit.

"No, he never hit me, or cheated on me. He was just an asshole most of the time. My friend said he was a sociopath. That means he didn't have a conscience; he thought that he should be able to do or say anything to anyone, and they should get down on their knees and thank him for making them a better person."

"Sound like a dick," Mac responded.

"He was. Never said a nice thing to me the whole time I knew him. I was never good enough; not smart enough, or pretty enough."

"You have any kids?" Mac moved closer to her until their thighs were touching.

"Nope. I wanted kids, but not with him." 

"Why'd you marry him then?" 

Melissa sighed and drank more whiskey. "He was the first, and only man, to ever give me the time of day. He made me feel wanted and important. After we got married, everything changed."

Mac slouched down a little and rubbed his hand up and down Melissa's thigh. "He's crazy. You're just my type; I knew it the first time I saw you. I could see in your eyes that you like it a little different; you like a good adventure, don't you sweetheart?"

Melissa's thigh wasn't the only thing warming up under Mac's touch. She was getting wet. "How could you possibly see that in my eyes?" 

"I've known a lot of women; they all look at me like I'm the devil, and maybe I am. You didn't look like you were afraid of me. You looked at me like I was a goddamn carnival barker and you wanted to run away with the circus."

Melissa hummed to herself. "Maybe I do. I had a life before I got married; friends, parties. But my friends were the ones who ended the night in a warm bed, not me."

"The sex was good though, right? I mean, why else would you stay with him?"

"It was at first; I didn't know any better. Then I realized that he was getting everything and I was getting nothing. He was never there when I needed him, and I lost interest."

Mac sat up and moved his hand to the inside of her thigh; separating them slightly. Rubbing his thumb along the zipper of her pants, he buried his face in her neck. "What's it gonna take for me to get your interest?" His voice was thick with lust and he scraped his teeth down her throat.

Melissa was drenched, and breathing heavily. Mac's breath on her skin and hands on her body were sending shocks through her system. He already had her interest; he had it in spades, and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

She was speechless, and couldn't say anything, but moaned something unintelligible that Mac took as consent. "I can give you everything you want, beautiful," he growled into her ear. "I'm gonna take you the way you need it; you're gonna beg for my cock. You're gonna be mine and I'm gonna keep you till your dead."

Melissa was only vaguely aware of Mac's words. Her body was on fire and her mind was fuzzy. She wanted him to touch her body, her skin; she wanted to feel him. She wanted to touch him and taste him. Suddenly, he jerked her body around him and laid her on her back. Standing up, he pulled a knife from his back pocket and dropped his body on top of her.

Mac took both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. With the other hand, he used his knife to slice through her tee shirt. When Melissa realized what Mac was doing, she began to kick her legs in an attempt to throw him off her. He cut the straps of her bra, then threw his knife to the floor.

He kissed her, hard and dirty; shoving his tongue into her mouth to keep her from screaming and kicking. His hand went to her breast and squeezed it hard, running his thumb over the mark where he had bit her the night before. Mac moved his body between her legs and rubbed his hard cock against her. 

"I know you want it. A woman like you wants it hard and rough, and that's how I'm gonna give it to ya. I can feel how wet you are through your damn pants; already soaking my dick you want it so bad." 

"Fuck, Mac," Melissa groaned, and moved her hips against him. "I need you. Fuck, I need you so bad."

"I know you do, beautiful," Mac whispered as he stood from the couch. "Why don't you take off your clothes for me; let me see that fucking delicious body."

Melissa stood on shaky legs and removed the rest of her clothes, but Mac stopped her when she was down to her panties. "Leave 'em," he said and grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her close. "Did you like what you saw the other morning? You like my big cock? 'Cause I am gonna fuck your pretty pink pussy, and that tight ass with this big cock."

He traced his thumb across her cheekbone. "But first, you're gonna take it as far down your throat as it'll go. Get on your knees, sweetheart and open that pretty mouth."

Mac put his hands on Melissa's shoulders and pushed her down onto her knees. She quickly had his belt unfastened and his pants down to his ankles. He had the most impressive cock she had ever seen and was salivating at the sight of it.

She smiled, and hummed in delight as he took her by the back of her head and roughly shoved his hard cock down her throat. It had been a while since Mac felt a warm, wet mouth around him, and growled loudly as Melissa sucked on him.

He was already close to cumming; he was always close to cumming when his desire was this intense. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to fill her mouth, ass, or pussy, so he let it happen however it happened.

Mac fucked her face hard; slamming her head into his pelvis until tears ran down her face. "Godddamn, you are so beautiful like this," he slurred. His mind was in another place; the dark place it always went.

Melissa couldn't breathe; she felt her heart beating like it was going to explode; she didn't want to die with a dick in her mouth. Her throat hurt with the force of his thrusts and she head him laughing when she began to gag.

Mac didn't show mercy, at all, ever. He could have fucked her face until she passed out, but didn't. He pulled her head back forcefully and threw her body to the floor. He climbed on top of her, ripping her panties off, spreading her legs and lifting them up above her head.

"Fuck, your pussy is so pretty. So wet and dripping, ready for my cock. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you. Beg for it."

Melissa was half out of it and didn't answer Mac right away, so he hit her across the face causing her lip to bleed. She was startled back into reality and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I want that big cock inside me; I want you to fuck my pussy like you fucked my face," she told him. Melissa was scared now; she was afraid of what he would do once he was inside her.

"That's a good girl," he crooned, and shoved his cock in her pussy in one thrust. The pain and the stretch made her scream, and Mac laugh. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside.

He savagely pumped himself in and out of her, growling and snarling like an animal. He didn't try to cover her screams, because they sounded like heaven, and made him even harder, if that was possible. 

Melissa screamed herself horse and could only moan lowly and finally stopped fighting. By now the pain was only a dull throb, and she began feel pleasure as Mac hit her spot with alarming consistency. Her body shook; she felt pressure in her lower stomach and knew what that meant, so she relaxed and let it happen; Mac was ready to blow and it would all be over soon.

His pace became frantic; Mac had zoned out and was only aware of his impending orgasm when he felt Melissa's walls contract. He roared as his orgasm was ripped out of him, and dipped his head to her breast and bit her bloody. Melissa didn't have the strength to scream, and lay limp on the floor as Mac slipped out of her.

He released her legs and lay them on the floor. "Such a good girl for me. I knew you were perfect; I'm gonna keep you forever," Mac said as he nuzzled her neck and licked the skin below her ear. "I'm gonna take you home and we can be together forever." 

Sitting up on his knees, he ran his hands over her face and body, smearing blood all over them both. Standing up, he lifted her body from the floor and carried her into the bedroom where he wrapped her in a blanket and grabbed a suitcase from her closet.


	8. Mac's Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets what Mac wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Roni, who politely asked me when I was going to get off my ass and post another chapter to this, lol. Thank you so much sweetheart; I love hearing that my readers love what I'm doing and miss it when I set it aside. I was horribly blocked on this, but thanks to her, I was finally able to focus and finish what I think is a pretty darn good episode. Hope you all feel the same.

Chapter Eight- Mac’s Pleasure

 

Melissa laid lifeless on the bed as Mac packed a bag for her. He threw in some clothes, although she wouldn't really need them, and rummaged through her underwear drawer picking out what he liked. He walked through her house picking out a few other items to take with them and carried the suitcase to the truck. While there, he grabbed his little tin from the glove box, a few cable ties, and went back inside.

She was beginning to stir as he walked into the bedroom, and he rushed to her side. "Hey beautiful; how you feel?"

"Mac? What are you doing?" Melissa asked. She was groggy and sore, but remembered what had happened between her and Mac.

He brushed the hair from her face and smiled at her. "I'm gonna take you home with me. I found a place for us. It's out of the way and quiet, so nobody will bother us. It's just gonna be you and me from now on. We belong to each other now, and we're gonna take care of each other."

She smiled at him lazily and closed her eyes. His voice sounded so sweet, and it was hard to associate that voice with the roughness that he had taken her with. Although her body was sore and aching, she couldn't wait to feel him again.

She felt him turn her body over on the bed to where she was laying on her stomach. Mac climbed over her and began to lick her neck, working his way down her back. Melissa giggled when he pulled her hands behind her and held her wrists tight. 

"You liked the way I fucked you, didn't you, beautiful?" He whispered. Melissa gasped as she felt Mac move his hips against her backside.

"Yes; no one's ever fucked me like that. It was so good, Mac."

"That's what I like to hear," he told her. "I've got so many plans for us; so many things I'm gonna do to you. We're gonna start out by playing a little game; would you like to play a game with me, Melissa?"

"Mmmmm, yes I would. I love a good game," she replied as she wiggled her bare ass against his erection.

"Good girl," Mac crooned and began to fasten one of the cable ties around her wrists. "We're gonna play Red Riding Hood. Your gonna be sweet, little Red; lost and needy, and I'm gonna be the Big Bad Wolf, ready to eat you alive."

Melissa sighed loudly. "Oh, that sounds like such a fun game, Mac. I can't wait."

"No need to wait, beautiful." He turned her onto her back, then took another cable tie and fastened it around her ankles. "We're gonna start right now; I'm gonna give you something to make it even better for you. Just give me a big smile."

As she smiled up at him, Mac took the tin from his back pocket. He rubbed some of his magic on her gums and threw her over his shoulder. Laying her in the backseat, he climbed over her and leaned down to her ear. "Big Bad's got you now little miss Red, and he's gonna do unspeakable things to you."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac took the long way to the machine shop; he wanted to drive past the restaurant to know if he had been found out yet. Sure enough, there were three police cars, a fire truck, and an ambulance in the parking lot, lights flashing like the sun.

Melissa was laying down in the back seat and couldn't see what was going on at her former place of employment, which was good. Mac didn't want to tell her what he had done just yet; he wanted it to be a surprise.

Mac pulled around the back of the shop, where he had left the delivery doors unlocked. After propping one of them open, he went back to the truck and pulled Melissa out; throwing her over his shoulder, he carried her inside.

He sat her on the floor against a hard, brick wall; moonlight shining through the frosted window above her. Crouching down, he brushed the hair from her face. "I'm gonna go get some stuff from the truck. Don't fucking move; I got a surprise for you."

She looked at him with glassy eyes; he could tell that she wasn't with him in the moment, but he knew it would be better for her this way. Then he wondered why he gave a shit.

When he returned, Melissa was in the exact spot he had left her in; her eyes were closed and her hands lay still on her lap. He sat the bags on the floor and walked over, sitting down next to her. He placed his hands over hers, and caressed them softly with his thumb.

"Hey baby, we're home."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "I don't feel good, Mac. My head feels funny, and my chest hurts."

"You'll be fine, beautiful. You're gonna feel a lot better in a minute, I promise. We're still gonna play our game, right? You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No, Mac, I haven't. In fact, I think I want to play right now. You got me big bad, what are you gonna do to me?" Melissa's eyes were blown wide open, and Mac could tell the meth was taking hold of her. 

Mac climbed over her and straddled her legs; he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back to expose her long, thin neck. "I'm gonna fuck that pretty, pink pussy till it's red and sore. Then I'm gonna unload in your tight ass and watch my cum drip down those thick thighs."

Melissa lost her breath at the thought. Her mind was racing and she was soaked through. Her adrenaline was pumping hard, and if she had been thinking clearly, she would have been scared of having a heart attack or stroke. 

Mac ran his tongue up her neck and bit her on that tender spot below her ear. "I know exactly what your pussy wants. My cock pushing in and out of it; hitting that spot that makes your whole-body shake. I'm gonna fucking ravage that sloppy hole, make it mine; gonna make every inch of you mine."

Mac stood up and grabbed Melissa by the back of the head and pulled her away from the wall by her hair. He threw her down on the cold, hard cement floor onto her stomach; her wrists and ankles still bound by cable ties. He stood over her and began to remove his clothes; the sound of his belt buckle clinking as he removed it, made her arch her hips and push her perfect, round ass up to him. 

Mac dropped his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. Falling at her feet, he reached out to take the knife from his pants pocket and sliced through the ties holding her ankles. He pulled her legs apart with force, and held them in place as he crawled between them. Mac lifted her up by her ass cheeks and licked the seam of her crack. "You taste so good; I'm gonna eat you alive."

Mac spread her open, exposing both her pussy and her asshole. He closed his eyes and zeroed in on the wetness dripping from her entrance. Lapping it up like milk, he pushed his tongue inside her, swirling it around to get as much as he could. Her body shuttered, and his grip tightened to keep her from moving. Slowly, he moved his tongue up her crack and over her asshole, slipping it inside for only a moment; just long enough to engulf him in the flames of lust and depravity.

He flipped her over suddenly, and her back slammed onto the concrete, directly on her bound wrists. She cried out in pain, but Mac couldn't hear her; his ears were filled with white noise and his mind was on autopilot. He was back in Cainville, in that cave, and he had one of those college cunts tied up and begging for mercy, just the way he liked it.

Pushing her legs up and open, he leaned down between them and kissed her, biting her lips and drawing blood. "I'm gonna show you how a real man fucks; I'm gonna love you until it hurts." He pushed inside her completely with one stroke; her mouth shot wide open as she screamed. Mac thrust inside her with every ounce of strength and power in his body; her back and arms sliding along the cement floor with every lunge of his hips. 

Mac pounded her fast and hard, growling and biting her legs. Melissa was screaming and writhing under him; the line between pleasure and pain quickly becoming blurred. The head of his cock hit the back of her cervix repeatedly and with a power she had never experienced before. Her body began to seize as she came uncontrollably, and passed out.

Mac never wavered in his assault on her body. He watched her cum, saw her body shake and then lay still as she lost consciousness. A sinister grim crept up on his face. He pulled out harshly and flipped her back over onto her stomach.

Mac pumped his cock a few times then lifted Melissa's hips up. She wasn’t responding to him, but she was still breathing, which Mac considered a bonus. 

Plunging his cock inside her tight ass made him to moan out loud. It had been a few weeks since he'd had a nice, tight ass, and he was ready to cum almost immediately.

He thrust into her only a few times before he came with a roar and collapsed on top of her. He slipped out and rolled off, speaking even though he knew she wasn't listening.

"Goddamn, you are amazing." Mac rolled onto his side and brushed the hair from her face. "I am definitely gonna keep you, Little Red; you're gonna make me love you."


	9. Mac's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa learns the truth of her situation.

Chapter Nine- Mac’s Confession

 

Before he left, Mac cut the ties from Melissa's wrists and moved her arms in front of her. She would be in a lot of pain when she woke up, and adjusting her position was something he was willing to do for her. She had given him everything he ever wanted, without a fight; the least he could do was make her comfortable.

Without dressing, he went to the back door and out to the truck, stopping to take a piss before he took the rest of his supplies from the bed. It took a couple of trips, but he got it all inside. The one thing he hadn't thought of was food, and he was starving. 

Reluctantly, Mac put his clothes on and left to find food. Melissa remained on the cold, concrete floor. He glanced at her naked body; he could see goosebumps along her skin, and told himself to find a blanket somewhere.

The girl at the drive thru gave him a funny look when he pulled up for his food. He couldn't tell if she recognized him from the news, or if she wanted to fuck him. It didn't matter though; that girl couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful woman he had back at the shop. And if she called the cops, he was sure he'd be able to find a place to hide her body.

There were no stores open other than Wal Mart, and he didn't want to go there and risk being seen. He considered just going back to the shop and not taking a blanket, but it wouldn't just be for her. There was no heat there, and the concrete floors and walls would be too much, even in semi warm weather. He drove around for a while, and then thought of the motel.

It would be easy enough to break into a few rooms and grab some things he would need. He turned his lights off and drove slowly down the road that led to the motel. There wasn't a cop in sight, there were no cars at all in the parking lot of the motel or restaurant, so he pulled in and parked in front of the room he had stayed in. 

Mac jimmied the door open easily and rushed inside. He pulled the sheets and blankets from the bed and put them in the backseat of the truck, then hauled out the mattress and laid it in the bed. He grabbed the towels and toilet paper from the bathroom, but didn't think it would be enough, so he raided a few other rooms and threw his stash in the back of the truck.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Melissa was waking up when he returned, and he immediately handed her the blanket he had brought inside with him. The rest could wait until they had eaten. "You bought food, thank god. I'm starving," she said when she saw the greasy bag in his hand.

"Yeah, me too. It's just burgers and fries, but I need you to keep up your strength. We may have to stay here for a while until we can move on."

She took a giant bite of her cheeseburger, and shook her head. "I can’t go anywhere; I have work tomorrow morning. I love the games, Mac. This is something I've wanted to experience for a long time now, but never found anyone who wanted to, or knew how to do it right, until you. I have no idea how you knew exactly what I wanted, but I've enjoyed this. Maybe we could do it again."

Mac's jaw dropped open. "This ain't no game sweetheart. I don't fucking play games. You're mine now; I'm keeping you right here with me."

"Mac, I gotta get home. I have to be at work in a few hours."

Mac lunged at her and grabbed her face in his hand. "Your home is with me now, and you ain't got no job to get to. Your job is here; spreading your legs when I tell you to."

"Your hurting me," she whimpered.

Mac just laughed at her. "You ain't seen nothing yet, beautiful. You want it to hurt, I can make it hurt." He let go of her face and pushed her onto the floor.

"Gerald and Bertie are gonna be worried if I don't show up or call." Melissa was a little shocked by how Mac had reacted and what he had said, but was trying to calm him down; as well as herself.

Mac took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. I took care of it."

That scared Melissa. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he meant by that, but thought it best to play along; Mac seemed unhinged.

"You did? So, they don't expect me in today? Did you tell them we were going away together for a while?"

Mac turned and smiled. Walking back to her, he got on his knees and cradled her face in his hands. "No, darlin'. I killed him."

Melissa's mind stuttered for a moment, and she ran Mac's words over in her head. "Gerald? He's . . . oh God! You killed him? Why?"

"He treated you like shit; you know he did. He wasn't going to let you go with me yesterday. He wasn't going to let you leave. I needed you last night, and he wasn't going to let me have you. So, I slit his throat; and now you're mine."

"You did that for me?"

"Not exactly. Did it mostly for me, but I guess you started it. Never would have done it if I hadn't wanted ya so bad. He was in my way, and I don't let nothing get in between me and what I want."

"And you want me?" Melissa said quietly. She was scared and confused, and needed to get away.

"Since the first time I saw you. I knew you were different; not like those college cunts in Cainville. I could tell you knew what you wanted, and the way you looked at me, I knew you wanted the same thing I did."

"Will they find him?" She asked as she looked in his eyes.

"They already have," he said and reached over for the bag of food. "Cops were all over the restaurant last night as we drove by."

"Do they know to look for you?"

"I don't know. I'm sure his bitch wife will tell them all about me. They'll probably connect me to what happened back home. That's why we won't be able to stay here more than a day or two. I'm thinking about moving on to Georgia; you ever been there?"

Melissa shook her head. "I've heard it's very nice. A friend of mine visited once and said the country is beautiful. I've always wanted to go to there."

"That's what I like to hear, beautiful. We'll stay here tonight, and when it's daylight, I'll find out what things are like out there; see if it's safe for us. I'm not gonna lose you; nobody's taking you away from me. I'll kill anybody who tries."

She was afraid to respond, so she watched him eat, and slowly began to go back to her own meal. While they sat in silence, she noticed the pain caused by what Mac had done to her. Her arms and shoulders were stiff, bruises covered her from her throat to her thighs, and her pussy and ass were throbbing. She had enjoyed the way he fucked her; she had never been treated like that before, and it was exciting, but she'd had her adventure, and now she was ready to go.

Melissa finished her food and watched Mac. He ate like a slob; ketchup dripping down his chin and falling onto his clothes. She was disgusted by what she saw, but decided to bide her time and go along with whatever he wanted, as long as it didn't kill her.

When he was finished, Mac took all the wrappers and threw them in the larger bag. "I'm gonna throw this in the dumpster and get some stuff out of the truck I picked up. Don't fucking move; I'll be right back."

She watched him go, and pulled the blanket around her tighter. Looking around she saw the bags he had brought in and recognized her own. When he returned, he was pulling a mattress, on top of which were piles of towels wrapped around bottles of shampoo and bars of soap. He dumped the items on the floor, and dropped the mattress with a thud. 

"This'll work until we can find a better place to stay." Mac took off his clothes again and laid down. "Go grab a few more blankets and come lay with me. I want to touch you again."

"Mac, can't we wait until morning? I'm so sore; you fucked me so good I can still feel it. Let me rest for a while."

He patted the area of the mattress next to him. "Nuh uh, beautiful. I told you, you're mine and I do what I want with what's mine. I'll touch you, fuck you, do whatever the fuck I want to you when I want to do it. Now get your ass over here."

Melissa stood and held the blanket around her as she went to the pile and picked out a couple of blankets. She recognized them from the hotel, but didn't say anything to Mac about it. After lying down, she turned her face to him, and waited for his instructions.

Without a word, he turned her body away from him and buried his face in her neck. Holding her to his chest with both arms wrapped around her, he pulled Melissa's leg over his own. His left hand squeezed her breast and pulled her nipple.

Mac's right hand went straight to her pussy; he rubbed his palm in a circle against her nub, his fingers grazing her open hole. Melissa moaned unconsciously; she was so sore on the inside, but feeling him rub her that way built a fire inside her, and she hated herself for it. She had been so desperate for attention for so many years, even Mac's abuse felt better to her than loneliness.

 

He slapped her pussy, and she moaned as her core flooded against her will. Mac bit her neck and throat as he continued to squeeze and pull at her breast. He slipped two fingers inside her at once and she bucked her hips back into his erection. "Mmmm, rub that beautiful ass on me. Fuck, you make me so goddamn hard, you little slut."

Mac removed his fingers from inside her and reached back, pulling her ass cheeks apart. Settling himself between her perfectly round globes, the head of his cock resting gently against her back entrance; he moved his hips creating friction against his hard member. He moaned into her ear and resumed pumping his fingers inside her. 

"That's it, baby. Move on me; make me cum, slut." Melissa moved against him in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. He bit her neck, and bruised her breast with his hand. She felt his long, thick fingers hit the spot deep inside her; the spot only he had ever found. The electricity that flowed through her body exploded when she came, screaming and weeping into Mac's arm.

He felt her body shake when her pussy exploded. The friction on his cock, and the pressure in his balls was unbearable and he couldn't hold back any longer. Pushing her off him, he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her open mouth over his dick. He controlled her movement, slamming her face into his pelvis roughly, causing her to choke. "I'm gonna cum down your throat, beautiful. Look at me; I want to see your face when I fill you up."

As Melissa opened her eyes and looked up at him, Mac held her in place and erupted. She choked and struggled to breathe; her eyes were wide and gleaming with unshed tears as he pumped his hot seed inside her mouth. When he was finished, he pulled her off, and pushed her down next to him.

Straddling her, he leaned down and took her right breast in his mouth; the one he had neglected by choosing to manipulate her pussy instead. He squeezed his teeth around the flesh, and licked her nipple with his tongue. 

"I've never loved anyone before," Mac whispered on her skin, “and I'm gonna love you until we take out last breathes together."


	10. Mac's Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW TAG!!!!!

Chapter Ten- Mac’s Downfall

 

Daylight broke through the frosted window, blinding Melissa momentarily. She didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was; she could feel Mac's hard cock against her leg. She didn't move a muscle; not wanting to wake him or make him think she was awake. She knew what was coming the second his eyes opened, and it probably wouldn't matter if she was conscious or not.

She laid deathly still, and didn't respond when she felt his arm move around her and his breath, hot and heavy, on her neck. He moaned in his sleep and moved his hips slowly, grinding his erection onto her body. Melissa shivered when she heard his voice in her ear.

"Good morning beautiful. I know you're awake; I can feel how fast your heart is beating." His hand slid over her stomach, down to the patch of hair, and twirled his fingers in it. "Get on your hands and knees; gonna love you again."

"Please, Mac. Let me rest. I'm still so sore, and tired. I can make it better for you if I'm well rested."

"I don't need you to do anything but get on your hands and knees. I'll take care of the rest. So, are you gonna move into position, or are you gonna make me move you?"

Melissa hesitated before she moved onto her stomach and lifted her ass in the air. Mac moved behind her and spread her cheeks apart. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he growled. "Look at that pretty hole; red and bruised. Proves is belongs to me." He bent his head and licked over her sensitive asshole; sticking his tongue inside and fucking her slowly with it.

Melissa's breathing became labored; Mac's wet tongue felt good on her abused backside. Unfortunately, the tiny bit of pleasure she received left her quickly when Mac pulled his face away from her and rubbed the head of his dick against her.

"Relax, beautiful. This is gonna hurt, but I know you like it that way."

Mac thrust inside her hard and fast. Melissa was barely able to take a breath before he was pounding into her like a jackhammer. Her body was jerking back and forth as he held her by the hips and moved her on his cock. She was even more grateful for the mattress, because her face was slamming into it so hard, without it every bone in her head would have been broken.

The wetness Mac's tongue created disappeared quickly, and soon the friction burned so bad it was like being set on fire. She screamed until she was hoarse, and Mac ate it up. The more she screamed and begged for mercy, the harder and faster he rammed himself in and out of her. 

"FUCK", he yelled as he felt his balls fill up. Mac felt euphoric; it had never been this good with anyone else. When he came, he grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as he could. She cried out as he spilled inside her, and when he stopped moving, he pulled out quickly and rolled over.

Melissa hid her face in her arms, which were crossed on the mattress, and cried. Mac gently ran his fingers through her hair, and caressed her bare back. 

"Look at me," he said. His voice was sweet, like it had been at her house, before he brought her here.

She raised her head and looked him right in the eyes. Tears were still falling down her cheeks, making a path in the dirt left by the mattress. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her retinas burned.

"You look so fucking beautiful like this," Mac told her, as he ran his palm across her skin. "The moment I first saw you, I knew you'd understand me; the way I like it, and I had this feeling that's the way you liked it too. That bastard never gave you what you what you needed, but you got me now. I'm never gonna leave you."

Melissa stared at him without emotion. She wasn’t shocked by his thoughts, or the softness in his voice. She had never encountered a man like Mac before, but it didn't take long to understand how his mind worked. He was a sociopath who had taken the not so far leap into psychopathy. Her only goal was to stay alive, and to do that, she would be submissive and trust that he wouldn't kill her. At least until she could figure out a way to escape.

"Mac?" she said in a low whisper. "Could I put some clothes on, please?"

He hummed disapproval, but stood and went to the bag he had packed for her. "I like you like this; naked, showing what I've done to ya, but I wanna make you happy." He threw a pair of red, lace panties and a blank tank top at her. "You won't be wearing 'em for very long anyway. I'm gonna go out to the truck and see if I can catch any news on the radio; I'll be back soon."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac threw his clothes on haphazardly and went out the back door to the truck with a smile on his face. Melissa was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

Her hair, face, eyes, and body were perfect. Her soft skin, her pussy, and her ass were made from his most erotic and depraved dreams. She didn't mouth off to him, or say mean, hurtful things to him.

He had been doing what he does best for the better part of twenty years now, and none of those women had been able to satisfy him as well as she could. None of them had the stamina to outlast him; none of them had survived him, but Melissa would. The last thing he wanted was to kill her; Mac figured that meant this was true love. 

He lit a smoke and played with the dials on the radio looking for some local news, but couldn't find any. He didn't have a battery powered radio or tv, and the shop didn't have power, so he was shit out of luck for finding out what was going on out there. What he really needed was a police scanner.

He was sure Walmart had them, but it would be a risk to go there if the police were looking for him. Then again, if they were going to leave, it would make sense to know how good his chances were for getting away. He'd risk it if it meant he and Melissa could get out of here free and clear.

When he went back inside, Melissa was standing at the frosted window wearing her panties and tank. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I'm going out for a bit; there's something I have to do. Won't be gone long."

He turned her to face him and led her by the hand back to the mattress. Taking a couple cable ties from his bag, he fastened her arms in front of her.

"You don't have to do this, Mac. You know I'm not leaving." Melissa said with as much sweetness as she could muster.

Mac reached out and caressed her cheek. "I know, beautiful. It's what I want. When I get back, we're gonna have some fun, and I want you to be ready.

He fastened her ankles, then stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth. "Be quiet and wait for me. I won't be long."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac was cautious as he walked through the store. It didn't seem as if anyone was paying attention to him, but that didn't make him relax. He grabbed the first scanner on the shelf and moved on to the grocery aisles. He picked up a few cans of Chef Boyardee, a two liter of Coke, and a loaf of bread. 

After he paid for his items, he went straight to the truck and drove back to the shop. He never noticed the cop in line at the register next to him.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac felt safe once he made it back to the shop. So safe, in fact, that he left the scanner in the truck and took the food inside.

Melissa was where he had left her, and it was a beautiful sight. He laid the grocery bag on the floor and walked over to her, toeing off his boots as he went.

"You've been such a good girl for me. That's why I love you so much; I can trust you to do what you're told."

He looked down at her; so fucking sexy, and he wanted paint that beautiful, battered canvas. He bent over her and pulled the tank up to expose her breasts, which were pushed together by her encircling arms, then cut the ties around her ankles, and took the handkerchief out of her mouth.

Mac stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, then let his pants and underwear fall to the floor. He nudged her leg with his foot. "Bring your knees up, open your legs."

Melissa obeyed without a word, as Mac began to stroke his cock while staring down at her. "Touch that sweet pussy; make yourself cum for me."

She could barely reach her nub with her short fingers, but tried; she didn't want to cause Mac to get angry at her. He continued to stare at her, his eyes blown wide with lust and desire. Watching her struggle to obey, Mac decided he'd help her out.

Mac rested his foot against her wet heat. Using his big toe, he rubbed circles on her clit while still stroking himself. Melissa moved her hips up and down, gliding herself over Mac's toe. He pressed the bottom of his foot onto her fully, and ground into her core. 

Mac palmed the head of his cock and squeezed. He rocked her body gently with his foot, and watched her tits bounce as she moved. He moved his big toe down her clit to her entrance and pushed it inside. Melissa gasped; her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Fuck yeah, sweetheart," Mac snarled. "Fuck that big fucking toe; take it beautiful." His eyes roamed her body, moving from her face, to her bouncing breasts, to him moving in and out of her. He moved on himself faster, twisting his hand with every upstroke. 

He pushed his foot into her harder, causing her body to move up and down the mattress faster; his hand and his foot matching pace. Mac was grunting and barely able to breathe when he came, slamming his eyes shut and throwing his head back. He moved his foot away from her and stood over her body, splashing cum over her breasts and on her face.

Looking down at her, at her cum stained face and tits, Mac felt like goddamn Picasso. He crouched down, hovering over her and licked her painted face. Then, sitting back, he scooted down her body and laid his weight on her lower stomach. He cradled her neck in his hand and lifted her head up.

"Lick it off," he said and pushed her face down on her breasts. She stuck out her tongue and lapped Mac's cum from her skin. "Look at me," he whispered, and when her eyes darted up to his, he sighed. He couldn't imagine letting her go; she was his for life.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When Officer Daniel Beck glanced up from his spot in line at Walmart, he thought he recognized the man in the line next to him. It was only the back of his head, but he felt as if he knew who the man was without seeing his face. As the man took his bag and walked past the officer, Beck realized where he had seen him, and what he had done. 

He left his items on the conveyor belt and rushed out the door just in time to see Mac leaving the parking lot and heading west. "Dispatch, this is Officer Daniel Beck. I have a sighting of suspect Mac Rodriguez leaving the Walmart and heading west. Please alert all available officers."


	11. Mac's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jig is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love and thanks to those who read, left kudos and comments, and bookmarked this story. I love you all and appreciate the beautiful words and love you have sent my way.  
> Special thanks, of course, goes to RedMac69 who was the inspiration for this piece. I love you my dear, more than words can say.  
> This chapter includes one of my "I didn't see that coming" endings, so ... surprise!!!! Hope you enjoy this and there will be more Mac to cum, lol.

Five patrol cars, two homicide officers, and a SWAT van surrounded the machine shop. The officers crept around the building trying to get their eyes on Mac, and not make him aware of their presence. An APB had been put out by the dispatcher after Officer Beck had reported the sighting, and his truck had been spotted by a patrol officer parked on a side rode on the outskirts of the shop. 

Everyone had their weapons ready, and were wearing their flak jackets in anticipation of what may come. One of the SWAT team members indicated that he spotted the suspect, plus one, through one of the higher windows. After propelling back down to the ground, all officers gathered to discuss the situation and decide the best course of action. They were going to take him down, and keep his hostage alive.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac untied Melissa's hands and rubbed her wrists gently. Reaching into the bag he had packed for her, he pulled out a bottle of body lotion and squeezed some on his hands. Holding her wrists, he massaged the lotion on the irritated skin. His eyes were focused on his task; he didn't look at her, and didn't see the confused look on her face. 

Melissa had become accustomed to Mac's changing personality; his aggression that would turn into a sweet, soothing voice. His touch, however, had never been gentle. He caressed her wrists as if he was sculpting a piece of art. "Are you hungry? I bought some stuff, not much. Just some spaghetti and meatballs in a can, bread, and some coke to drink. I bet you're starving."

"I like spaghetti and meatballs; my mom always bought them for me when I was little. I could have lived off those." Melissa had a flash of memory; being seven years old with a bowl of Chef Boyardee and crackers in front of her, her mother sitting next to her at the kitchen table.

"Good," Mac said, and gave her a rancid smile. He helped her stand, and handed her the tank top and panties. "Get dressed; grab one of the blankets and go sit by the wall. I'll get us some food."

She did as he told her and took two blankets from the pile. Melissa laid one on the ground and sat down on it; the other she wrapped around her half naked body.

Mac brought over two cans of spaghetti, the entire loaf of bread, and the two liter. He sat them on the blanket and turned to get his jeans from the floor. When he was half dressed, he sat next to her, as close as he could get. Opening both cans, he handed one to her with two pieces of bread. "I don't have any forks or spoons. I could probably find some in the break room, wherever that is."

"It's okay Mac. I can eat it just fine from the can. Thank you for this."

"I told you we'd take care of each other. You've taken care of me real good; haven't tried to run away, or said nasty things to me. Satisfied me like nobody else ever has. I want to make sure you have everything you need; everything you want. You make me happy, I want to make you happy. I love you."

Melissa ate her food and listened to his words. She was still confused, but ultimately disinterested in the cause of it. "You've taken very good care of me, Mac. I'm grateful for everything you've done. You got the mattress and brought me blankets. You're making sure I'm eating. Thank you."

They ate in silence until the food was gone, then Mac took her hand. "I wanna try something. It's something I've never done before, so I probably won't do it right, but I'd like to try anyway."

Melissa looked at him curiously. This could be good or bad, and she didn't dare assume which way this would go.

"I, um, I want to make love to you. Like I said, I don't know if I'll do it right, but I wanna give ya that. That's what ya do when ya love someone, right?"

"Yeah," Melissa said.  
“If that’s what you want to do, but you’re not that kind of man, Mac.”  
   
“I know I ain’t, and if I do it wrong, I’ll just keep practicing. I figure you’d be more apt to stay with me if I can give ya that. I don’t want to do anything to make ya run away, or leave me. I love you, and I wanna keep you forever.”  
   
Melissa was surprised to hear that come from Mac’s mouth. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure she believed it, but he sounded honest and sincere. “Sure Mac; I’d like that, and I’m sure it will be good. If you love me, it’ll be easy for you to make love to me. It’ll feel natural.”  
   
She smiled sweetly at him; maybe this will have been worth it if she can get one kind act from him. They stood together and Mac lead her back to the mattress, laying their blanket on top. Melissa could tell he was unsure of himself and nervous. He stared into her eyes for the longest time, like he was deciding where to begin. He started off by caressing the skin on her neck with his fingertips.

Slowly, his fingers moved down to her shoulder and arm; he wound his fingers in her hair and moved her head to the side to gain access to her neck and peppered her skin with sweet, open mouthed kisses.

"Is this good?" Mac asked tentatively.

"Very good, Mac. Keep going." Melissa was aroused by his touch and tried to convince herself that she wouldn't be disappointed, no matter how good or bad it was.

He brought his head back to look at her. He eyed the bruises he had left; he always enjoyed seeing his handiwork, but for one quick moment wished her skin wad pure and pristine. 

He took her mouth, not aggressively as he normally would, but gently; he moved his lips against hers with apprehension, afraid that he would snap and ruin this for both of them.

His hands moved down her body softly; exploring every curve and dip. Rubbing the skin under the hem of her tank, he pulled it up and over her head. Leaning down, he took one breast into his mouth, reminding himself not to use his teeth.

He licked and kissed her breasts, going back and forth between them, sucking on her stiff nipples and making her moan.

It had been a very long time since a man had been this kind to her body, and Melissa was overwhelmed by the emotions it was stirring inside her. She wanted to hate Mac; she was pretty sure that she did, but couldn't help feeling a bit of love for him at this moment. He had given her the fantasy she had always dreamed of, at first, and now he was giving her something she had never thought she would experience in her life. 

Mac laid her down gently and stood above her once more. He shed his pants and knelt before her prone body. "You gotta tell me if I'm doing it wrong, or if I'm not doing it the way you want. I want this to be good for you, and me. I wanna know what it feels like to make love, so you gotta show me what to do."

"You're doing so good, Mac. It feels incredible, just go slow. Kiss me, touch me, show me how you feel in your heart."

He nodded his head and rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. "You want me to eat you out, or just stick it in?"

Melissa laughed to herself. No matter how gentle, and sweet he tried to be, he was still Mac through and through.

"Just keep kissing and touching me for a while, then stick it in me. I want this to last as long as it can."

He nodded again and spread her legs open. Moving between them, he leaned down and kissed her mouth again. His heart was beating faster, and he was grinding his erection against her thigh. His lips and hands moved all over her body. He had never taken the opportunity to taste a woman's flesh, and was becoming addicted to the taste of Melissa's skin. This was quickly becoming an experience that he wanted to repeat. 

Mac had felt the rush of lust his whole life, but had never felt anything like this. This was messing with his mind and his heart; for the first time, he realized that he had missed something very valuable in his life.

He was at the point of no return and needed to be inside her. "I gotta stick it in," he said, breathing heavily. "Can't wait no more."

"Just start slow, then when you gotta cum, let loose." Melissa was already satisfied with her experience. It was more that she had ever had with a man, and knew that Mac wouldn't be able to do slow and gentle too much longer.

Mac wrapped her legs around his waist and lined himself up. He looked her in the eyes and squeezed her breasts as he slid in as carefully as he could. He consciously fought the urge to fuck into her deep and hard, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he pushed inside her completely.

"Did I do good?" He asked when he was balls deep inside her warm, wet cavern. 

"Yes," Melissa said. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down to her. "You can move whenever you're ready."

Mac pulled out halfway and moved back in slower than he ever had in his life. He did this a few times and became aware of how good it felt. It was torturous, but it made his entire body feel like it was on fire, as if a live electrical current was running through him from head to toe. 

Melissa laid beneath him, moving in time with him and meeting his thrusts. Her long, languid moans were beautiful, so much more exquisite than her screams. She ran her fingernails down his back and he groaned; the pain was glorious, but more than that, she was giving him what she knew he wanted, proving to him how perfect they were together.

The combination of her moans and movements, coupled with his torturously slow pace, soon became too much for Mac. "I gotta cum; gotta fuck you now."

"Then do it," she whispered in his ear.

Mac sat back on his knees and moved her legs from around his waist to his shoulders, opening her wider and allowing himself deeper inside her. He snapped his hips and moved at a punishing pace, grazing her spot with every quick thrust. Melissa's slow, beautiful moans became breathless gasps for air, and she begged Mac to let her cum.

Reaching between them, he rubbed her clit with the pad of this thumb. Although his pace was lightning fast, he rubbed her gently, and she came almost instantly. She screamed his name as she squirted her juices on his fingers and lower stomach. Mac felt lightheaded, and blew his load inside her at the sound of his name echoing off the walls of the shop floor. 

Mac collapsed on top of her; his eyesight blurred and his mind a whirling mess of confusion. Neither of them moved while they regained their composure and when he finally slipped out of her, he rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

Mac held her against his chest. He never understood the concept of "making love", but now he did. He was done with the whores and the college girls; he had found the one woman in the world who matched him, ounce for ounce. He couldn't imagine fucking another woman, and was going to take Melissa far away from here, and make her his wife.

Mac looked down at her, brushing the hair from her face and caressing her cheek, not knowing that a SWAT team hovered behind the back doors, waiting for their signal.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The homicide detective who was lead on the Gerald Bresslin murder case stood at the back doors of the abandoned machine shop. He heard faint noises coming from the other side, but the sound was muffled by heavy steel. He had police officers stationed around the building at every exit and window, in case things went south, and had just received a report that the suspect had assaulted his hostage and he should enter the premises as soon as he and the team were ready.

The detective raised his hand in the air and counted down from three. The team rushed in like a wild fire, weapons raised and focused on Mac, who was now backed against the wall holding his knife to Melissa's throat.

"Mac Rodriguez, you are under arrest for the murder of Gerald Bresslin. Release your hostage and get down on your knees."

Mac had heard the back door open and immediately grabbed Melissa. Wrapping a blanket around their naked bodied he had grabbed his knife, never intending to harm her, but to buy them time to get away.

"Y'all can fuck yourselves. I ain't going nowhere and neither is she, so y'all need to back the fuck up outta here unless you want her to die."

Mac was not prepared for a confrontation; he never imagined he would be found and didn't have a plan B. "I ain't gonna hurt you," he whispered in Melissa's ear, "you know that, right? But I can't guarantee they won't get you in order to get me. I'm not gonna let 'em hurt you, beautiful."

The lead detective took a step forward. "No one else needs to die, Mac. Just let her go, and this will all be over. Let us take her home; you don't need her."

But Mac did need her; he needed her like he needed air to breathe. "You ain't taking her away from me. She's mine, and I ain't letting you have her. Ain't doing that shit ever again. You don't tell me who I can and can't have. You understand that, motherfucker?"

Melissa was scared out of her mind, and knew that Mac was losing his shit. She also knew that Mac was right; the cops would try to take him down regardless of whether she was standing in front of him or not. She was more scared of the men in front of her, than the one behind her. The knowledge that they were trained for situations like this, did not make her feel any better.

"We don't want to kill you, Mac. We need to keep you both alive. There are people, including me, who want to see you in prison for the rest of your life. Killing you would be too easy, and not satisfying in the least. Let her go and I guarantee your safety, and hers."

Mac's eyes roamed the room. He was surrounded on all three sides by automatic weapons and saw that one of the team members seemed a little twitchy. "I love you, beautiful," Mac again whispered to her. "I'm gonna go with 'em if it'll keep you safe. Just promise me you won't leave; promise me you'll come see me."

Melissa felt hot tears run down her cheeks. "I promise, Mac. I won't leave you."

Mac threw the knife down, kissed Melissa's shoulder, and wrapped the blanket around her completely. Stepping out from behind her, he pushed her away gently and stood before the SWAT team and detectives naked and unarmed. As soon as Melissa was a few steps away from him, the twitchy team member let his finger slip, and Mac was covered in automatic gunfire. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two weeks after the "incident" with Mac, and Melissa was still having nightmares. Not all of them were filled with horror; they would alternate between images of being slashed and left for dead, and being filled by his cock, moaning and screaming his name. Those were the most disconcerting to her.

He had survived the rain of gunfire, barely, and had been in a coma ever since.

Melissa had tried to stop thinking about everything she had gone through with him, but it was impossible. She had been encouraged by the ER physician who examined her, and by the female police officer who took her statement to seek counseling for PTSD, and she had. It wasn't helping her though; she still had mixed emotions regarding her experience with him.

The dream she had the night before had been different; he didn't kill her, rape her, or even make love to her. He simply reminded her of the promise she had made to come see him. The homicide detective had been keeping her in the loop as far as where the case against Mac was going and what would happen once he was awake; if he woke up at all.

His condition was stable and he had been moved to a private room as soon as he was fit to be moved. 

After her meager breakfast of oatmeal, she took a shower and dressed in preparation to meet her obligation. 

On her way to the hospital, she imagined what she would say to him. Chances were that he wouldn't even know she was there, but she had heard that coma patients could sometimes hear the things going on around them, and wanted him to understand exactly what he had done to her.

Officer Daniel Beck was standing guard outside Mac's room and recognized Melissa as soon as she exited the elevator.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm surprised to see you here."

Melissa mustered up a smile for him. "I need to see him, and talk to him. My therapist said it would help the healing process."

"Well, if you're sure about this, I guess it's okay. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Melissa thanked him and continued through the door that would lead to her emotional salvation.

The sound of beeping machines greeted her, and she shivered in the cold, dark room. Mac looked as if he were sleeping peacefully, and she sat in the chair next to his bed.

She stared at him for a long time; memories flooded her mind, and what she had planned to say went out the window.

"I promised I would come see you, so here I am. I've been fighting with myself over what to say to you, and I'm still not sure what's going to come out of my mouth, but here it goes."

She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table and cleared her throat.

"I have never known a man like you. You're complicated on a level that I can't even conceive. I saw excitement and adventure in your eyes, and wanted to be a part of that. I wanted to know what it would be like to be with a man like you, until you showed me."

"I don't know what made you the man you became, and I'm not sure I want to. I think it had something to do with your father, and that's why you killed him. I don't know what he did to you, but it must have been horrific for you to endure; putting all that anger and violence inside your heart and mind. I'm not one of those kind of women who feel the need to fix a man; what you became was your choice."

"I do believe that you loved me. I believe that out of all the experiences you've had in your life that this one may have been freeing for you in some way; being out from under your father's influence. You made me feel wonderful, and horrible. You fulfilled the fantasy I imagined, and I think you loved me the only way you knew how."

"I'm conflicted over whether or not to forgive you; I'm not sure you deserve it or want it, so I don't think I'll give it. I want you to know that I will never forget what happened; the good and the bad. No man has ever made love to me, and you need to know that it was good; you were good, but I can't risk you doing this to someone else. I can't risk you going free and hurting or killing someone again."

Melissa took a drink of her water, then stood. Brushing the hair from his face, she kissed his forehead. "I don't know if you would have wanted to be a better man for me, and it doesn't matter. I hope when you wake up, wherever you wake up, that all your hurt and pain is gone. Goodbye, Mac."

Reaching over, Melissa grabbed the cord to his breathing machine, and yanked it from the outlet, then quietly walked back out to the hallway, smiling at Officer Beck as she got on the elevator.

 

 

 

   
   
 


End file.
